Adorável criatura asquerosa
by Lety Diggory
Summary: Lily; esse era o seu nome. Será que ela aceitou namorar James de mão beijada?


**Adorável criatura asquerosa.**

**A**luado e Rabicho chegaram à enfermaria, com roupas e painéis vermelho e ouro, rindo sem parar.

- James, você não é mais idiota porque é um só! hahaha! - Disse Remus.

- Foi patético! Pena que almofadinhas não está aqui, tudo que é bom ele perde! Hahaha.

Que graça! Claro! Não é com eles.

Sirius chegou afobado na porta, minha ultima esperança... Lá se foi ela: ele chegou rindo.

- O que aconteceu agora? - Disse ele abafando o riso.

- É que... – Disse Remus e Peter juntos, não agüentando contar porque aquelas gargalhadas cínicas

- Eu conto! É que o James está bobão pela Ruivinha Evans, daí... Conta você Rabicho, hahaha.

- Então... Belo jogo de quadribol, estava lá o nosso herói apanhador, última chance de limpar o nome da Grifinória, indo bem atrás do pomo, quando aparece a Ruivinha Evans...

-... Lily! – Eu disse.

- É, essa ai, então o apaixonado esqueceu que estava em um jogo e ficou babando, e um balaço veio na cabeça dele.

- Mas ela piscou pra mim! Pelas barbas de Merlin! É verdade!

-Claro que piscou! Eu sou o ministro da magia! – Relinchou Aluado.

-Essa foi a parte boa, agora vamos ter que agüentar aqueles metidos a cdf da Corvinal azucrinar na nossa orelha o resto das nossas vidas.

-Mas foi tão bom! Hahaha! – Disseram aqueles em que um dia acreditei serem meus amigos.

A mulher da enfermaria chegou (aleluia!) e mandou aqueles traidores saírem de lá, e finalmente dormi.

Mas ela piscou pra mim. Pelas barbas de Merlin. É sério!

**N**a sala comunal...

- Lily! Tadinho do Potter! – Disse Ashley

- Ah! Ele merece! – Retruquei.

- Mas que aquele Sirius é uma graça... – Vicky disse corada, viajando em seus pensamentos como se nada tivesse acontecendo.

- Vicky! Pára! Vamos falar do caso da Lily!

- Ah! É! O que aconteceu mesmo?

- Aff! Vá embora!

- Tudo bem, Lily, conversa com o Potter... Talvez, quem sabe?-Disse ela tentando entrar no assunto.

- O que fizeram com você menina?

- Bem, o amor ás vezes pode dar certo...

- _Petrificus Totalus! _

_- Finite incantatem!_

- Deixe ela falar Ash.

- Ótimo! Então, levando em conta que a pobre Lily não pega nem gripe, seria um pouco difícil ela chegar no Potter... – Disse Vicky fazendo-me arrepender de ter despetrificado ela.

- Olha lá em dona Victoria Leeds, você também não fica atrás, vai atrás do Sirius então. – Interrompi.

- Eu vou então! Só se você fizer uma aposta. – A sugeriu.

Vicky com Sirius? Hum... Topo tudo!

- Fala querida o que tenho que fazer?

- Fique com o Potter, mas você vai ter que o fazer largar você, você tem 15 dias, nada mais nada menos, caso ao contrário...

- Nossa você vai se arrepender tanto... Pense bem! – Grasnou Ash.

- Mas se eu conseguir quero ver a linda declaração de Ash para Peter e Vicky para a sua alma gêmea Sirius Black!

- Está bem. – Resmungaram elas.

- Fechado! – Disse.

Vai ser moleza! O Potter vai cair direitinho.

**D**esafio-te Potter. – Ordenou Aluado.

- O que? - Perguntei.

- Já que a Evans está piscando daqui e dali pra você, fique com ela, mas tem que ficar no mínimo um mês.

- Senão... - Tentei completar a frase.

- Já sei! Achei outro dia no salão principal um cachecol rosa bebê de uma por ai, você poderia usá-lo caso não cumprisse a aposta... – Disse o Sirius. Aqueles que pensei que eram meus amigos agora estão me vestindo cachecóis rosa bebê?Preciso procurar amigos mais fiéis e previsíveis. Sem dúvida.

- Legal, e o que eu ganho com isso?

- Bem, poderíamos... - Dizia Rabicho quando o interrompi.

- Usem o cachecol vocês! Adorei! – Disse triunfante!

Claro que eles vão usar, coloco aquela Evans no papo direitinho, ela já até piscou para mim, meio caminho andado.

-... Claro! Porque está na cara que ela não vai te aturar, afinal, quem te atura?- Respondeu Aluado como se eu fosse um palhaço.

- Tudo bem... Se vocês acham...

Sorrisos macabros estavam no ar.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**T**odos estudantes do 7º ano estavam indo rumo ao seus dormitórios, quando vi James.

- OO. oo...oi – Gaguejou mais que o possível o panaca que iria ter que ficar. Ai que nojo! Uma criatura asquerosa, não acredito que fiz aquilo...

- Olá. – Respondi de súbito. – Cuidado com o...

- Aaai!!

Coitado, deve ser tão otário que quando vê uma menina não vê o pilar. E quebra os óculos.

- _Oculus reparo. _– Mencionei.

- Entãtãtão a gegegente se vê. Oobrigagado.

- Claro. – O que eu fiz? Onde estava essa massa cinzenta que fica na minha cabeça quando resolvi aceitar a aposta.

E ele foi embora. Viva. Quer dizer: Que pena!

**A**bobalhado entrei no dormitório, feito um tonto. Afinal: eu sou um tonto!

Nunca disse isso. Apague!

- Desse jeito Potter, o cachecol vai pra você.

- Cachecol não... Coleirinha! Haha!!

- Que nada, já está no papo. – Disse na defensiva.

- Então prove.

Tentando tirar aquele povo do caminho disse:

- Bem, amanhã tem aula de porções e temos que ter uma boa noite de sono para aturar. Boa noite a todos.

- É. –Disse Rabicho e finalmente alguém concordou comigo e fui dormir pensando na Ruivinha Evans.

Dormi mais que o normal. Ótimo, Lá se foi a aula de poções! Uma coisa boa fiz hoje!

_**C**__omo perder Potter em 15 dias_

_By: Lily Evans_

_Tratá-lo como bebê (infalível)_

_Odiar tudo o que ele faz_

_Se sobrar alguma coisa para ele fazer, ir junto com ele se tornando um grude_

_Ir a reuniões de amigos e treinos de quadribol e ficar chamando-o de "bebê da Lily, fofucho da mamãe, com que ele sinta vergonha de você._

- Perfeito! O que acham meninas?- Perguntei só por falsa modéstia, porque ninguém agüentaria só um item desse cronograma, afinal estava fabuloso!

-Lily, você é demais, daqui a pouco o coitado vai implorar por um feitiço para esquecer quem ele foi.

- Também, imagine o que aqueles amiguinhos dele iram dizer para o Pottie da mamãe Lily?Hahaha!

-Será que fui muito cruel? Estou começando a ficar com dó dele gente. –Perguntei preocupada, mas estava mesmo.

- Com dó Lily?Ai, cada dia que passa você ta ficando pior, daqui a pouco vai sair por Hogsmeade distribuindo galeões. - Disse Ashley, concerteza era inveja, duvido que ela consiga inventar um sistema tão maravilhoso quanto o meu.

- Quando você vai por em pratica?-Perguntou Vicky. Não acredito que ela seria tão pura desse jeito? Se eu fiz hoje coloquei em pratica ontem! Vou começá-la a chamar de Mahatma.

- Ontem meu amor! – respondi com uma voz á lá aquelas frescas da Sonserina.

- Mas Lily; como você colocou em pratica ontem dizendo que você fez hoje?

Ashley e eu fingimos não ouvir.

Fui até James.

**E**la bateu na porta do dormitório.

- Pergunte de novo. – Ela disse.

- O que?- Por incrível que pareça dessa vez não fiquei feito um retardado na frente dela, respondi certinho, sem gaguejar. Ponto para James Potter!

- O que você sempre pergunta e eu te dou um belo não!

- O que?

- James, você é retardado assim mesmo ou é passageiro?

- Tudo bem, esqueça isso, olha agora no dia dos namorados o 7° ano vai á Hogsmeade dar um passeio. Você quer ir comigo?

- Quero.

Ela disse quero?

Belisque-me!

Não acredito?

Será que é ela?Ah não!

Meu sonho desmoronara.

Deve ser algum dos Marotos na porção polissuco só querendo tirar uma com a minha cara.

- Tudo bem, Remus? Sirius? Peter? Podem aparecer! Dessa vez vocês não me enganaram. Descobri!

- O que você está fazendo Potter? – Perguntou Sirius seguido do resto dos Marotos. Eu disse Sirius?Disse Marotos? Mas como eles seriam a Lily e eles mesmos? A não ser que... SEJA ELA MESMA!!

- Lily?- Perguntei abobalhado.

- Não! Minha vó! Claro que sou eu!

- Você aceitou sair comigo?

-É, mas já estou começando a me arrepender...

Sirius olhou para Remus; Remus olhou para Peter; Peter olhou para mim, e eu olhei para ela.

- Feche os olhos. - Ela ordenou

- Tudo bem. - Disse

**- E**ntão eu o beijei.

-Lily! Você está bem?- Perguntou Vicky empurrando uma mecha loura do seu longo cabelo.

-Qual é o problema? Fiz uma pessoa feliz.

- Lily, cada dia que passa você me assusta mais... - Mencionou Ashley. Qual é o problema em fazer isso?

-Hoje colocarei em pratica o primeiro item. - Mudei de assunto bruscamente.

- Coitado

-Sonhei com o Sirius hoje – Comentou mexendo aquele cabelo que já estava me irritando. - Sonhar com Unicórnio deve significar o que?

- Não faço a mínima idéia, não perco tempo indo a aulas de "O-que-sonhei-hoje-quer-dizer-o-que?", isso é coisa para desocupados!

- Verdade.

- Levando em conta que tem os N.I.E.M.s para estudar e temos que saber de tudo.

- Ah! Ninguém merece!

- Que horas são? – perguntei preocupada.

- Quase três horas.

- Nossa! Agora é hora do treino de quadribol do meu "bebê", preciso ir.

- Vai lá, torça pelo seu tigrão!

- É! Boa sorte Lily.

**- D**efenda pela direita Blayross!

- Pode deixar.

- Potter! Aproveite a distração do rival e saia entre os rebatedores!

- Pode deixar.

Pelos fundos ouvi uma voz familiar...

-... _Vai Pottey meu tigrão, Deixe os outros com a cara no chão! Vai Potter meu bebê!Deixe-os com medo de você! Êeee!..._

Aaaaaah! Não!

_- 1, 2, 3, 4 o meu Pottey é um barato! 4, 3, 2, 1, mas não é pra qualquer um, 1, 2, 3, 4 o meu Pottey é um barato! 4, 3, 2, 1, mas não é pra qualquer um, 1, 2, 3, 4..._

Mate-me!

- Oi Lily, já estou indo ai!

- Fica ai gatão da Lily! Estou amando ver você jogar! 1,_ 2, 3, 4 o meu Pottey é um barato! 4, 3, 2, 1, mas não é pra qualquer um, 1, 2, 3, 4 o meu Pottey é um barato! 4, 3, 2, 1, mas não é pra qualquer um..._

Quem é ela?

O que fizeram com ela?

Cadê a Lily!?

- Ok pessoal! Segunda feira continuará o treino, a Sonserina não escapa!

- É isso ai tigrão! _Grifinória, guerreiros, heróis!_...

Sem duvidas ela gosta de cantar. Não, de me humilhar!

- Amorzinho, eu gosto que você venha-me ver jogar, mas ficar cantando fica um pouco estranho...

- Você não gosta da minha companhia?

Ah não! Agora terei que agüentar isso...

- Não é isso querida, eu adoro a sua companhia, mas... você me entende...

- Tudo bem, eu entendo, você não quer mais ficar comigo, eu pensava que como vivia pedindo para que eu aceitasse sair com você, agora que vai ter um passeio para Hogsmeade mês que vem juro que pensei que gostasse de mim, mas você tem vergonha de ficar perto de mim, eu sei que as ruivas não estão em tendência atualmente e tem muitas garotas bonitas aqui em Hogwarts... - Ficava fazendo drama, aff - pode ser que você não me ame do jeito que eu te amo...

ZZZzzz..

-... E eu até fiz isso para você...

Pelas barbas de Merlin! O que foi que ela inventou agora...

- James e Lily. Gostou?- Não acredito que ela bordou uma almofada com formato de coração isso- Quero que fique com você.

- Adorei meu amor! Ficou lindo! Onde foi que aprendeu a bordar desse jeito?

Ficou horrível!

Mas tinha que agüentá-la por mais 27 dias...

- A Petúnia me ensinou.

Nossa, essa irmã dela deve odiá-la.

**- E**ntão o fiz ficar roxo de raiva – Disse á Ash e Vicky como se houvesse ganhado um prêmio.

- Conta mais – Disse Vicky quase me fazendo petrificá-la se não parasse de mexer naqueles fios de cabelo compulsivamente.

- Mas Lily; e se ele realmente tiver gostando de você?- Perguntou Ash virando um pôster de um jogador de quadribol de alguma escola de magia de algum lugar do mundo.

- E eu com isso?

- Bem, se você não tiver afim dele... Deixe-o para quem queira!- Mencionou atrevidamente ela.

- Como assim?

- Olha Lily, você e a Vicky são minhas melhores amigas, mas o salão comunal inteiro da Grifinória está afim dele...

- Como assim?

- É isso aí Lily. Veja se você quiser, porque está na frente dos seus olhos...

- É verdade Lily; ele é apanhador da Grifinória, capitão do time, o melhor aqui de Hogwarts, sangue-puro, não que isso signifique muita coisa para nós, mas para muita gente sim, e ele está totalmente apaixonado por você. - Vicky de meteu no assunto; a primeira vez que ela falou algo com nexo. Nunca tinha percebido isso antes. Além de tudo ele é lindo! Eu sou uma esnobe! Uma egoísta, uma cega! Uma chata, tanta coisa que nem sei como dizer. E eu amo ele. Eu fiquei com ciúmes quando elas ficaram falando aquilo. Ele é minha alma gêmea. Eu o amo!

- Preciso ir.

- Aonde você vai? É proibido sair dos dormitórios esse horário!

- Dane-se!

-Vá então.

**- V**ai Peter! Conversa com ela, talvez possa dar certo. - Sugeri.

- Não sei... Esse pessoal da Sonserina não é de confiança. - Disse Rabicho completamente hipinotizado por uma do 6º ano da Sonserina.

- Pode crer, minha família inteira é da Sonserina. Só eu que tive sorte de nascer diferente e parar na Grifinória; e vejam o que aconteceu. Fui expulso de casa e passo as férias na casa dos Potters. - Disse Almofadinhas.

- O que é ótimo. - Respondi.

Alguém estava batendo na porta do dormitório, mas quem seria àquela hora?

- _Potter, desculpe. Por favor, me desculpe!_

- Lily?- O que estaria ela fazendo essa hora na porta do dormitório?

Abri a porta.

Ela me abraçou chorando.

- O que foi Lily?

- Me desculpe! Eu troquei você por uma aposta, mas agora eu realmente vejo que de quem eu gosto é de você. James Potter, eu te amo!

- Lily, eu também te amo.

- Mas eu te amo de verdade.

-Eu também.

-Mas de verdade, de verdade!

- Eu também.

- Mal sabe ela que ele também não fica atrás... - Ouvi do plano de fundo a voz e as risadas abafadas de Aluado cochichando para Sirius.

- Me desculpe Potter, eu e as meninas fizemos uma aposta de que eu iria ficar com você por 15 dias e iria fazer com que você terminasse comigo, por isso fiz todas aquelas barbaridades no jogo.

_- Que barbaridades seriam essas?- Mas cochichos e risinhos, agora de Rabicho para Almofadinhas._

O remorso me corroia. Deveria contar que também fizera uma aposta? E se eu estragasse tudo?Mas ela estava se sentindo culpada.

- Lily, acalme-se, também preciso te contar uma coisa. Desde sempre eu ficava de olho em você; seja nas aulas de porções, a maneira com que o Slughorn te elogiava e eu a via feliz, alimentava a esperança de um dia fazer de você feliz desse jeito; quando via você andando para lá e para cá com a Victoria Leeds e com a Ashley Hathway me deixava fascinado; como você andava, como você mexia nos cabelos, como você me dava foras, como você brigava comigo que eu judiava do Snape, como você fazia tudo. Lembro-me como se fosse hoje quando o Chapéu Seletor te escolheu para a Grifinória, se ele não me escolhesse para lá também, eu picaria ele. Eu juro.

Agora ela estava alternando lagrimas com pequenas risadas. E eu também...

- Então um dia eu tive a pior idéia de todas: Apostar com esses três que conseguiria ficar com você, eu sei que você nunca vai me perdoar, isso é imperdoável, mas pelo menos tente sentir como eu estava naquele momento, e...

- Cale a boca e me beije! – Ela disse.

Então eu beijei-a.

Ficamos juntos o final do ano, e logo que se formamos em Hogwarts, nos casamos.

E agora estamos aqui, relembrando, em Godric's Hallow na nossa casinha linda ela grávida do nosso primeiro filho. O futuro Harry James Potter. Bendita fora a aposta.


End file.
